digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Knights Fall.../Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 4, Episode 47: "When Knights Fall..." English Version Written by: Michael Sorich Original Air Date: Transcribed by: gogglegirl181306 Bokomon: We FINALLY made it to Ophanimon's castle. There we met NEFERTIMON, the protector of the palace. Too bad she didn't know where the key to protecting it was! After a night of FRUITLESS searching, the unified kids were forced to face those ROTTEN royals. It turns out Nefertimon was the KEY! Oh, they tried their best, but the Royal Knights were TOO much for them, and they succeeded in SCANNING the castle and REVIVING Lucemon! That SPOILED little brat tried to destroy us, but thanks to Angler, we're on our way to the MOON. I only hope there's enough time to save our world! song. Episode opens, showing the three moons, then zooms onto the yellow one. Bokomon (reads): The THIRD moon that orbits that Digital World is usually covered with yellow colored sand, giving its surface and atmosphere a warm, golden appearance. Hmm... up from book, others are observing the skies. Zoe: Yeah, this place is a bella luna! JP: sigh Ditto me on that, Z. It's kinda like a slice of heaven! Koji (peeved): Knock it off, JP! We're not anywhere NEAR heaven just yet! JP: Huh? crestfallen I just meant it's nice...sighs Tommy (agrees): Mmmhmm! Kouichi sighs, and recalls...a brief flashback begins. Kouichi: gasps No! Then I'm just—Crusadermon: A spirit ONLY! of flashback, and Kouichi emits a sad, anxious sigh. Tommy: The Digiworld's HAD it! what once was the Digital World, but is now only a sphere of blackness with traintracks wrapped around it. Tommy: It looks in really bad shape. sighs Oh... JP: It got wiped out. Zoe (dejected): Guess it's really over... Takuya: his fist No... No it's not!! Tommy: How can you say that, Takuya? Takuya: Because I know better! There just HAS to be a way for us to turn this whole world around! We CAN'T give up! Winners never quit, and if we quit we'll never win! JP: But Takuya, the world we did our best to protect doesn't even EXIST! Zoe: It's not that we're quitting, but there's nothing left to DO here, and no way left to do it. Koji (annoyed): Hello!! up d-tector Have you forgotten that we're all digimon? Takuya (happily): That's the spirit! JP: weakly Zoe: Mmm...! Tommy: Yeah! off to the side, Neemon, Patamon, and Bokomon crestfallen and the three moan. Kouichi sighs. Zoe, Tommy, and JP lose hope and sigh as well. Takuya: up arms and turns around with an angry yell Come ON!! down at d-tector, the faces of Agunimon, then BurningGreymon, appear and look back at him Am I wrong to believe in us? shakes his head. BurningGreymon appears onscreen next, and shakes his head as well. Takuya smiles and gives a nod in reply. what's happening back at the Digital World (most likely in the center, as nothing else is left). Crusadermon and Dynasmonare kneeling on one knee, bowing before Lucemon, who is high above them. Lucemon: Now, what is it? Dynasmon: My lord—when can we have the key? Crusadermon: Possessing the key to the human world would be beauteous... Lucemon: hardens I have heard enough! Crusadermon: up, alarmed I humbly beseech you, noble one, allow me to explain! When you first engaged us in your quest, you PROMISED us that we would RULE earth! But without the KEY we cannot enter it and begin our reign. You SWORE that if we restored the Digital World and revived you, the key WOULD be OURS! Lucemon (angrily): I don't need you to REMIND me, I KNOW what I said! Dynasmon: appalled Crusadermon: up Yes, but perhaps—Dynasmon (angrily): Lord Lucemon!! Lucemon: shrink, emits a noice of anger, sends shock waves forth as an attack, rippling the air. Crusadermon cries out. Then he continues to speak cooly, though somewhat angrily I PLAN on keeping my PROMISE to you, but FIRST I must DESTROY them. at them Now get to that moon and do your job! zooms in on the yellow moon briefly, then... Crusadermon (eagerly): But when 'tis done—you WILL give us the key? Lucemon: How could you doubt my WORD, Crusadermon? If I didn't have the key, and if I wasn't going to give it to you, I would have already said so...Such lack of TRUST will SURELY poision my FAITH in you...eeriely widen, and the pupils shrink threateningly Crusadermon: back worriedly at his current angered state Ah--! Dynasmon (angrily): How can you doubt our master's intentions! Crusadermon: I don't-- Dynasmon (interrupts): YOUR beliefs bend with each wind. But I will NOT be frozen by your fears. We MUST obey Lord Lucemon—unequivically! towards Lucemon We fear nothing in serving you, my lord—nothing but our own failure. head smiles, pleased Crusadermon: Please, forgive me my doubts, sire. once again and bows head Lucemon: Now that you are of one mind, DESTROY them! Crusadermon and Dynasmon: We will! back on the moon... Zoe: points What are those floating things? Boys: Huhh? numerous pink bubbles gently floating by in the distance Neemon: Ooo! Looks like someone's taking a BUBBLE bath! Bokomon, Patamon, Neemon: Huh? Patamon: Oh goody! BATH time! flaps off, much to Bokomon's alarm Bokomon: arms wildly Papamon says come back!! Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi, JP, and Koji run in that direction, Bokomon and Neemon take the rear, panting and trying to keep up. Patamon flys overhead. Flowers now decorate the ground of the moon in pretty pastel arrangements. Takuya: Huh—umm. to a stop Wow! Check it out! an entire field dotted with digi eggs and newly-hatched fresh and in-training digimon, all of whom are giggling squeakily. Zoe: and starry-eyed Tommy: The digieggs! of the group picks one up. JP: a Motimon, laughs happily Zoe: a Poromon They're so cute! JP: Yeah! Koji: a Tokomon Takuya: a Chibomon, laughs He-hey! Kouichi: tickles a giggling Poyomon that's perched on his shoulder Tommy: holds up an Upamon Hi! to Takuya All of these digimon must have just hatched! Takuya: Yeah, I bet you're right! and Tommy laugh happily It's so great to see you guys! flashback of them loading up Trailmon with digieggs when the Village of Beginnings was being destroyed Y'know, sometimes you're not really sure if your paths will cross again, but it's put a smile on my face to know that we've all made it here. Chibomon: Tah-koo! Takuya: him And you're a cute little guy! lifts a cheering Motimon up and down in the background as he walks by. JP: Up--! Up--! Up--! Tommy: Upamon, laughing Ma—ma! is laying on the ground rocking back and forth with a Minomon on his belly, Bokomon sitting close by and entertaining a Pabumon. Neemon (sings lazily): Ya, ya...ya, ya... Bokomon: eyes covered Peekaboo, where are you...WA!! right at Pabumon, who turn around with a big grin, pacifyer nearly falling out, hopping and having a fit of giggles. Bokomon smiles and laughs shows Kouichi and Kouichi, who aren't having a very good time of it. Poyomon is puffed up and vibrating oddly, while Tokomon cries with abandon Koji (drily, but concerned): I sure have a way with babies, huh? Kouichi: at Poyomon I wonder if he's hungry...Poyomon up and looks underneath him or maybe he needs to—bleh-oof!! it right in the face in the form of a cloud Patamon in front of two eggs. One is light green with a yellow symbol, the other a very pale pinkish-white with a gold band circling around it. They are quickly moving side to side. Patamon: Oh! These are about to hatch! they do, and immediately digivolve to rookie forms—Patamon lets out a delighted cry. Lopmon: My name is Lopmon. It's nice to meetcha! Salamon: And my name is Salamon. So, tell us who YOU are... Patamon: closer My name is Patamon! three laugh and play, Lopmon dances from side to side trying to regain balance as the other two are stacked on his head. He fails and they topple off as he falls face first into the flowers. Lopmon: Oof! Patamon (giggles): Lopmon fall down and go boom! Lopmon: face out of flowers, one flower resting on his ear, and begins to giggle as well. All three laugh, covered in flower petals. Bokomon: on while holding Pabumon It looks like time has brought these three full circle! Patamon is Seraphimon, Lopmon is Cherubimon, and Salamon is Ophanimon! three giggle a short distance away, playing jump rope with Lopmon's ears Takuya: After everything they went through, they've forgiven each other! Zoe: Gee, I guess when they were re-born, it must have purified them! JP: I don't know, Z, maybe they BECAME pure and THAT'S why they were reborn. Zoe: Hmm...what do YOU think? others have completely no idea what to say, and Neemon ignores the question completely. He is squatting on the ground with Minomon on his knee, playing. Neemon (sings lazily): Deh, deh, deh deh deh, deh...deh... Tommy: Who knows? Koji: sigh I don't think it really MATTERS how it happened, as long as they grow up together as friends. Kouichi: Mm—hmm! Takuya: in agreement Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon merrily laughing and playing, then show the visualization of the three in their mega forms... Takuya: WE have to make sure that happens! is heard Neemon (alarmed): Oh! Zoe and JP: Mmhmm! Kouichi and Koji: Mmm depleted Digital World JP: What can we do to bring it all back? Zoe: Just TRY. Kouichi: Yeah. We can't give up hope... Tommy: We need a new plan of action! Koji: Right! Takuya: with determination We'll MAKE it happen! Digital World in it's current, rather non-existant state, then the visual of what it will look like completely restored. Then shows JP, Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi, Koji, and Takuya again, all with the same determined smile. the digimon they are holding tremble in fear, then hop down and run away with whimpers and cries as the Digidestined look on, bewildered. Lopmon: They're here! The evil ones! All: HUH?! Patamon: It's those bad Royal Knights! in center of darkness that is the Digital World, a bright, dark pink light, and the Royal Knights rushing towards the moon they are on, as the Digidestined gasp in alarm Salamon: What will you do? Takuya: Uh...what d'you MEAN? Salamon: Are you gonna stand up to them? Or will you run? gasps slightly and recalls...flashback begins, showing a bored Takuya... Ophanimon's voice: It's up to you now. Which one will you choose? phone lying in front of him on the table reads "Do you want to start?" The 'Yes' box blinks patiently. Takuya (bored): I'm SO bored! What's THIS about. Ah, what the heck...'Yes' is processed amid many multicolored squares. Slightly freaked out, Takuya looks around as we see him from the inside of the cell phone. Ophanimon's voice: The game to determine your future has begun. continues as Takuya now narrates Takuya: Yeah! Boy have I been in the game! It became a more SERIOUS game when I found out who I really WAS. Finding out you're not just a KID, but a DIGIMON, gave me all kinds of feelings. Feelings of power and responsibility—but most of all it gave me the sense that what I DID really could affect things. At first it was kinda fun, I mean, it was REALLY exciting to be exploring the Digital WORLD, DISCOVERING the FOREST Terminal—it was like a big puzzle, trying to decide which way to go...! a breath But as we made our way through the Dark Continent to the Rose Morning Star, we experienced more challenges. As I look back on our quest, I realize we've shared SO many adventures...many of my memories are—bittersweet. And some are downright painful. Seeing SO many creatures that were getting destroyed changed the way I think about evil. Evil CAN confuse you, when you're staring at it straight in the face. narration is briefly interrupted as the flashback reaches the part where Ophanimon offers to heal Cherubimon of his evil Cherubimon: You would...do that? Ahh... continues briefly Takuya: You HOPE the face of evil can change itself, but it WON'T unless you FORCE it to change. interrupts as Ophanimon begins turning Cherubimon to good Tommy: Guys! What's happening? continues Takuya: As much as evil has tried to get the best of us, we have NEVER stopped trying. Many times we've had chances to leave the Digital World. We could have gone back to our safe, warm homes and our loving families, but we ALWAYS chose to stay. To try to CHANGE things. Because evil and ALL it's forms MUST BE STOPPED. briefly interrupted again... Cherubimon: growls No! What have you done! Ophanimon: He's too strong, I have no choice! Zephyrote Crystals!! Hah!! out her attack as Cherubimon lets out an angry yell and attacks at the same time. The two attacks collide and implode Cherubimon's palace now ends, scene returns to the moon. Takuya: We've ALWAYS tried to stop evil from running wild. Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon are briefly shown I've faced this decision before, but I've always returned to fight for what's right. a touch emotional as another flashback commences DarkTrailmon: Well. I didn't think I'd see YOU again... Takuya (as Flamon): Trailmon, you have to take me back! DarkTrailmon: Are you sure? This is a one-way ticket, kid. I can't turn around if you get any second thoughts. Flamon: No way! I've made my decision! DarkTrailmon: I guess you have. moves to where they all are waving goodbye to Terou, Chiaki, Katsuharu, and Teppei, during which words spoken moments previous to this scene echo Chiaki: So why are you all staying? Takuya (cheerfully): We've got a lot of stuff we need to take care of. commences narration Takuya: And as we watched our friends head back to earth, there was a part of us that wished we were going with them. ends But there's a REASON we're still here! We CAN make a difference. eyes, then opens them with a smile and continues with happy enthusiasm After everything we've seen and all the things we've been through, we're NOT about to let evil have the final victory! and Tommy nod. Koji steps forward. Koji: They may think we don't have anything left, but we're not finished yet! Takuya: Yeah, that's right! When we combine all of our strength, we can't be beat! So let's do it! Digidestined: Mmhmm! Royal Knights land on the moon Takuya: We have GOT to look at this as the final battle. There's NO backing down. Those royal creeps may think we're kids to be bullied, but we're digimon! Knights are walking towards them... Takuya: This is OUR world too, and we're NOT gonna let them win! Digidestined: YEAH! up d-tectors with determination Zoe: Wind into Flame! JP: Thunder into Light! Tommy: Ice into Flame! Kouichi: Darkness into Light! evolution begins Takuya: Unity, execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! Ahhhhhhrrr! evolution begins Koji: Unity, execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! Ahhhhhhh! MagnaGarurumon: Yah! Huh! MagnaGarurumon! EmperorGreymon: Hyuh! Hyh! Hyh! EmperorGreymon! are complete. Show the Royal Knights and MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon at a standoff. MagnaGarurumon: Well, well, well. EmperorGreymon:Now allow us to show you Knights what REAL courage can do! MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon: Eeeeerrrr-ahhhh! for them EmperorGreymon: Ahhhhr—haaa!! sword out while running Let's get 'em! MagnaGarurumon: I'm with ya! Dynasmon: To become the supreme rulers of the earth, we must CRUSH these PESTS! Crusadermon: Yes! To get the key, we must DEFEAT them... vision of Earth resting between Crusadermon's hands, as Dynasmon appears behind her and both laugh evily... Crusadermon: brief flashback... Lucemon: How can you doubt my word, Crusadermon? Such lack of trust will SURELY poision my FAITH in you... ends Crusadermon (to herself, in thought): I MUST believe him--! EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon: charging Errrrrr-raaaaa! Dynasmon (briskly): Let us get the upper hand! Crusadermon: Oh! Of course! launch into the air to join EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon: Magna Missiles! Crusadermon: Eh! Eh! them, then leaps in his face Uh! No! is prepared for this and strikes her hard with a "Eyah!" sound. She bodyslams, face down, into the ground Crusadermon: Ohh--! What happened! MagnaGarurumon (smug): Huh! Dynasmon and EmperorGreymon. Dynasmon is preparing an attack with hands outstreched in front of him, palms facing outward. EmperorGreymon, yelling, strikes palms with his blade and keeps it there Dynasmon: Rah! Those that ignore history are condemned to repeat it! And so YOU shall be defeated again by the power of the Royal KNIGHTS! sword glows reddish-pink with more power, and Dynasmon is unable to attack. It's all he can do to keep in control of the situation. Dynasmon: WHAT?! How can this BE?! EmperorGreymon: Aaaaaarrrrrraaah! Dynasmon: widen No! How can you be STRONGER! thrown by EmperorGreymon Ahhh!! to the ground EmperorGreymon: Aaaaaaarrrraaa! sword down in a mighty blow. huge boulder behind Dynasmon is sliced in two and explodes, sending clouds of dust everywhere. Once the clouds clear, however, Dynasmon can be seen pushing the sword away from him, with great difficulty, therefore narrowly missing his destruction. Dynasmon: Crusadermon's doubts have disapated our power! shoots at Crusadermon four times in succession. She evades each one narrowly Crusadermon: Spiral Masquerade! up and repeatedly attacks MagnaGarurumon. He grunts. Fist of Athena! MagnaGarurumon towards the ground, but he stops before he hits it and zooms back into place. Uh! MagnaGarurumon: Are you tired? Cause I'm not! repeatedly dodges with obvious difficulty MagnaGarurumon: off excess armory and gets serious. Grabs Crusadermon, who gasps as his cannons glow Rahhh! ball of light results, enveloping them Crusadermon (screams): Waaaaa-aaaaah!! can be seen, out of harms way Dynasmon: in the same grapple with EmperoGreymon, realizes what's happening Crusadermon! takes place, debris flys over his head. Shows Crusadermon, sprawled face up on the ground, moaning, her data in full view. Dynasmon (shakily): My dear fallen comrade! We were to rule Earth together! EmperorGreymon, enraged YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RUINOUS WOUND! Breath of WYVEN! Rahh!! EmperorGreymon: Eeh! sword into the ground, forming his attack as Dynasmon's begins to loom overhead. Dynasmon: fiendishly EmperorGreymon: Pyrooooooh Dragons!! attack yells, ready to strike, but a multitude of orange dragons from EmperorGreymon's attack lock onto its arms and legs like rope restraints, as EmperorGreymon yells as well. Ground below him erupts open with a column of fire as he bursts into flight, glowing reddish-pink with power. He deals Dynasmon a mighty blow. Dynasmon screams, is thrown backward, and crashes to the ground. His attack disintegrates into pieces with a thud. Crusadermon: up weakly and struggles toward him Dynas—mon! is making noises of obvious pain, his data ready for the taking EmperorGreymon: Now I will purify you! Lucemon: NO! It's MINE! out of nowhere, up in the sky EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, the Royal Knights: Huh?? Lucemon: concentrates Mm! black hole appears between his hands, then expands, inside it planets appear, in the form of a cross Grand CROSS! this straight at them, MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon let out cries and are thrown. All others gasp. Zoe: EmperorGreymon! Kouichi: MagnaGarurumon! the two all right, sitting on the ground in shock at what just happened. The Royal Knights, floating in front of Lucemon, are gasping painfully for breath MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon: Huh? Dynasmon: in a weak whisper Uohh...m-mas...ter...! Lucemon (not caring the least bit): Now I will absorb the Royal Knights' data and become unstoppable!! enveloped in yellow light, clouds of dust billow around him from, all the power having disturbed it. Through them, however, a commencing transformation can be seen EmperorGreymon: NO! Not that! MagnaGarurumon: Uh! He's scanning them! of dust begin to clear, revealing... Lucemon Chaos Mode: laughing to himself Mmm-mm-mm-mm...bit louder Mmm-mm-mm-mm...as loud as possible in evil glee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tommy, JP, and Zoe are horrified. Zoe gasps. Kouichi: Ahh! Who's THAT?! gets into fighting stance Kouichi: Huh? That's GOT to be LUCEMON! MagnaGarurumon: And it looks like he's evolved! Bokomon and Digimon Analyzer: It IS Lucemon, but now he's in his more powerful Chaos Mode! Lucemon CM: I WANT you to UNDERSTAND, EVERY living creature in this world is PRECIOUS to me... Zoe: THAT is a BOLD FACED LIE! Lucemon CM: How can you think it is a LIE, dear young human? It was difficult to put those poor KNIGHTS out of their MISERY...but for their eternal happiness I HAD to! Tommy (angrily): You WIPED them out to take their POWER! Lucemon CM: I couldn't have them live a life of PAIN, and they DIDN'T accept my LOVING rules of life! Kouici: and in fighting stance So it's follow YOUR rules or SUFFER?! JP: YOU want to control EVERYONE, it's NOT right! Lopmon, Salamon, Patamon: nod Mmm-hmmm!! Lucemon CM: Most of you CAN'T control yourselves, so I'M here to HELP you. EmperorGreymon: It sounds like you don't want us to ACT or THINK for OURSELVES! MagnaGarurumon: at Lucemon YOU want us to be SLAVES and to accept LIVING in a world RUN by you. Lucemon CM: WithOUT a loving BEING to SHEPHERD you, this new world order I am creating could become CHAOS! I am inviting ALL of you to share in my view of paradise...pause It is FRUSTRATING to REASON with beasts like you who only think of themselves and never consider the common GOOD! shoulders, arms stretched outward at his sides Now I ask you to join me and SHARE the vision I have for all of us! You NEED me for only I have the wisdom to COMMAND this utopia! EmperorGreymon: We've SEEN what your evil has done here! We don't WANT you! Lucemon CM (slightly amused): That's too bad! I had HOPED you'd hear me OUT with an open MIND...eyes with a smile You've MADE a MISTAKE! growls and unsheaths his sword. Lucemon reaches fingers to touch the ground. An energy ball appears, and, with a slight grunt, he whips it at them with ease. They are thrown backwards with a cry Bokomon (angrily): Neemon gasps You're nothing but a big bully! Neemon (shouts): You're not THAT big, you WEIRDO! Lucemon CM: My UTOPIA won't have ROOM for upstarts like YOU. You cannot SURVIVE. To create my paradise, growls all you humans and digimon must be exterminated, but don't fret! I will give you eternal happiness... EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon prepare to fight Lucemon CM: Since you won't accept me as your master, I've no choice but to wipe the slate clean... EmperorGreymon: We're NOT going to let that HAPPEN! sword, then it glows Dragonfire Crossbow! MagnaGarurumon: Starburst—Hunter!! attacks hit Lucemon full force, yet he doesn't even blink. Instead, he chuckles. EmperorGreymon (shocked): That's impossible! Lucemon CM (amused): You both look SURPRISED. You really thought THAT would WORK against ME? with a slight foreboding smile yells angrily, twirls around his sword and charges for Lucemon. Shows split screen, showing him charging, and MagnaGarurumon's face MagnaGarurumon: No! Don't do it! Lucemon CM: You are foolish, but I will show you LOVE. Experience my benevolent compassion! PARADISE LOST PUNCH! right into the still-charging EmperorGreymon and pummels him wildly. Both EmperorGreymon and Lucemon's arms are merely a blur. Lucemon stops, EmperorGreymon moans, his appearance distorted with lines like a broken tv would have on its screen. Without warning, Lucemon delivers a powerful upward kick and EmperorGreymon screams as he goes flying straight up into the air like a soccer ball. Lucemon CM: to full height, reguards EmperorGreymon, who is above him, with mild curiosity. Hm! and limp, EmperorGreymon continues upwards from the momentum. Lucemon's wings appear (one side angel wings, the other, huge bat-like wings) and he shoots up into the sky just a bit ahead of EmperorGreymon MagnaGarurumon: Takuya! puts a foot up against both of EmperorGreymon's armpits and stands on him, holding onto his legs as EmperorGreymon screams in pain. Both stop, and float in midair, completely still. Eyes closed, Lucemon places the fingertips of his right hand on his forehead with a slight smile as though he has a headache, chuckles, then the two suddenly fall rapidly. EmperorGreymon gets plowed headfirst into the ground amid his own screams. Massive cracks begin forming as the moon begins to tear apart. The others cry out in alarm and try not to fall. EmperorGreymon becomes Takuya. Takuya: held by the ankles, breathes quickly and loudly in fear as his appearance begins to warp Bokomon: Takuya!! Get away!! Lucemon CM: Mmm...hand slowly, he looks pleased and relaxed Ahh...disappear from view Takuya: on the ground, struggling with pain. Data comes into view and he gasps. My data!! Lucemon CM: eyes YOU shall be the FIRST...collecting, but MagnaGarurumon charges between the two MagnaGarurumon: Takuya!! data from being collected, but cries out as he becomes Lucemon's new punching bag. stops to survey his work as MagnaGarurumon lets out a painful sigh. Then Lucemon suddenly gives him a great kick, sending him flying and yelling. Lucemon does the exact same thing he had done to EmperorGreymon, all with a relaxed _expression and a chuckle amid MagnaGarurumon's cries and groans Takuya: NO, Lucemon! NOOO!! makes sounds of fear as the moon begins to rip apart in pieces JP, Kouichi, Zoe, and Tommy, each on their own section and struggling to hang on Kouichi: Koji! Zoe: Help him! Koji, unconscious, then the moon from a distance, cracking with a popping sound like gunfire, and one side shows signs of disintergrating. Then shows Tommy, Neemon, and Bokomon, each struggling to reamin on their own little pieces of the moon as they shift and slide about Tommy: The whole place is falling apart! Neemon: fearful noises as he can't hold on to his piece much longer Bokomon: Someone, help us! Takuya, sounds of struggle for control and fear, while Lucemon stands calmly with a hint of a smile. Then shows moon from a distance, covered with deep, forked cracks. There is a burst of light, and then it completely explodes, shooting off streaks of light and bits of rock in all directions. "to be continued..." appears on the screen as this image is frozen, during dramatic music Bokomon (distraught and distracted): Oh dear! Can the Digital World go ON? How are ANY of us going to SURVIVE?! There's only one way to find out. Watch the next Digimon, Digital Monsters! ends